Forever and Always
by perfectly-imperfect-writer
Summary: Beatrice Prior was a dance instructor in Chicago and danced with her girlfriends. Four is a police officer with a guarded personality. Getting a job offer in L.A. Tris decides to move in with her friends, who moved before her. Will she fit in? Will she stay or leave? Will she find love?
1. Thinking of You

**Hi guys, this is my modern day Fourtris story, I will update as often as I can most likely over the weekends. In the story Tris is a dance instructor and lives in Chicago and movies to L.A. she has not met Four/Tobias **_**yet **_**in this chapter. I may rate this story M later on. Just to me safe. **

**Enjoy! **

_It's a relief when I step on to the wooden dance floor barefoot. I_ _wear a loose tank top with a sports bra on underneath, and my black tights. Chicago Dance Academy. My second home. As I start to stretch Christina, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlean walk in, _

"_Well, well, well, look who we found" chuckles Christina._

_She is wearing a hot pink tank top and black spandex. Her hair is in a short ponytail. Shauna is wearing black tights, and grey leg warmer, with a grey over the shoulder shirt with her hair done in a lazy bun, showing off her ear cuff. Her sister Lynn is in black tights and in a loose white t-shirt and is wearing her white converse. Marlean has her hair in a braid, a grey tank top and black spandex._

"_Ms. Prior aren't you early?" smirks Lynn. "Please you know I love dancing... and you are an hour early too so you are the one to talk." I answer her back. _

"_Yeah we know you Tris, what were you going to start with?" asks Mar. _

"_I was going to start with Titanium by David Guetta, with modern day pop."_

_-o-_

_ After we finish the routine the class starts to pour in. this month we are doing tap dance. After the girls and I put on our tap shoes, we all start to warm up. I go to the IPod docking station and turn on the song 'trumpets' by Jason Derulo. After the song ends we decide to freestyle instructors vs. the class. "You know for you guys who are twenty you are not that bad," Marlean comments. At the end of the day we have taught five classes. _

"_You guys want to go to Ricky's?" proposes Chris._

_We all agree, and decide to meet up around 7. _

"_See you there!" I yell as the girls start to leave._

_ I start to dance contemporary to 'Stay with Me' by Sam Smith. I do slow spins, stretch my limbs as far as they go and bring them back in to me._

I am awakened by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tris?"

"Yeah."

"It's me... Christina."

I sit up. "What's up?"

"The girls and I have been missing you and..."

"And what?"

"Well you see there is a job opening in the dance studio we work for..."

"Yeah what about it?"

"We talked about you to the owner Tori Woo, and you were well looked at and she want you to work for her!" she answers excitedly.

"Wait. What? No fucking way! Are you serious!" I scream in to the phone.

"Are you mad?

"Hell no! Why would I be? I was thinking of you girls too! Holy crap!"

"So are you coming?"

"Most likely, but I have to think about it."

-o-

Later that day I call my mom. "Hey mom."

"Hey Bea, you okay?"

"Yes I fine, ummm... I got a job offer in L.A. and ummm…"

"You want to go."

"Yes"

"Honey that is amazing!"

In the background I hear my dad, and he comes on to the line. "Who is the owner?" he asks

"Where is the studio? How did they find you?"

"Ummm. Christina and the girls told the owner Tori Woo and it is Los Angeles."

"GO!"

"I know Caleb is in… wait what?"

"I said go"

"Are you"

"Yes, you will never get a better opportunity to leave Chicago. Go!"

"Okay! Thank you dad. I love you"

"I love you too baby now start packing."

"Okay."

"Bye."

-o-

At dinner I call Christina. "So I hope you have room for me somewhere in L.A."

Are you coming!

Yes

Look I know your bro… wait what?

I said I am coming

You are coming!

I hear screams in the background. "Is someone else there?"

"You are on fucking speaker and you the stiff are coming to L.A. fucking L.A.!"

"Yes Marlean I. am. Coming!"

"Hey our last house mate left last week. You can move in with us!" shouts Shauna

"When are you coming?" asks Lynn

"Next week." I answer.

**Please take the time to review, and let me know how the chapter was, feel free to P.M. me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading. **

**~ Neena **


	2. You're Here!

**Here is my next chapter! I forgot to put this on my first post, but I do not own Divergent! I am just borrowing some of the characters from Veronica Roth!**

**Tris has just landed at L.A.X. around 4:00p.m.**

**Enjoy! **

…

I wait by the door at L.A.X. for Christina to come and pick me up. _I am here! I am really here!_ I get a text from Christiana

~Hey! Where are you? ~  
>~Out front~<p>

"Tris!" I turn around and see Christina with the biggest grin on her face. "You're here!"

"You face looks like it is going to explode!" I say laughing. She has grown her hair out, and still has the same kind of fashion style since I met her.

"Trissy this is my friend Will, Will this is my best friend Beatrice Prior."

He has celery green eyes, blonde hair that looks like young Justin Bieber hair. He is tall and fit too.

"Hi! So you are the girl who is the best dancer Chris has ever met. "

"Hey! There are plenty of other great dancers! And Chris you should know better than spreading rumors." I scold

"She is to clueless to know." She whispers to Will. "Come on let's take you to your new home." She says as she takes my suit cases and duffle bag, guiding Will and I to the car.

The drive is long but not too bad, I find out that Will is in med school, he points out different building, sightseeing places and the L.A. Dodgers Stadium. I make a face; he sees it and asks, "Are you a Chicago Tigers fan?"

"God no! San Fran Giants all the way!"

"Oh you and Four will get along just fine, but good luck with the rest of the crew." He replies with a smirk. "Why?"

"Because everyone else loves the Dodgers."

When we reach the house I see it is on the breach and is three stories high. "The owner of the house is a sweet old lady, named Mary, she's a dear." informs Christiana.

When we have all my bags and luggage inside will has to go back to work and promises to be back in time for dinner.

The house has tan walls and is huge! Christina tells me there are six bedrooms and five bathrooms. The flooring is done to match the lay or setting of the room. Like the kitchen is cherry-mahogany wood floors, the hallways are tile and the bedrooms are white to bring out the different colors on the bedroom walls. All the bedrooms are huge; they start on the second floor and end on the third. "Why don't you start unpacking and I will get dinner ready," offers Chris. "What will you make?" knowing that she isn't the best cook I always worry that she will mess up the recipe.

"Quesadillas, is that okay?"

"Yeah! Just don't mess up!"

"Watch it Prior I can mess yours up on purpose."

When walk in to my new room I see that there is a box with a bow on it. It reads:

TO: Trissy-poo

FROM: The greatest people alive! :)

When I open it I see that in it are lacy bras and matching underwear. "Thanks Chris this is all I ever wanted." I say sarcastically to myself. I start to unpack and when I finish I notice a bookshelf in the corner. It has all the books, CD's, and records I wanted to bring with me, but couldn't fit it in my suit case. I decide to go and take a shower and change. With the time difference I know it will take a few days to get used to.

When I go down stairs I first ask Chris about the stuff I got shipped here, and she tells me I got here a few days early and thought to go ahead and set it up. I thank her and quickly run upstairs to get the CD by Arcade Fire. I put it into the player and the song The Suburbs starts to play. Christina and I start to talk and catch up. "So you and Will," I ask her.

"Yeah he is a good friend."

"Noooo, you like him, you really like him." I tease.

"I do not! Okay maybe just a little, just don't say anything! Please Tris!" she begs

"Don't worry about it, nothing will be told." I promise. "What time are the girls going to be here?"

"They should be here any sec."

As if on cue Marlean, Lynn, and Shauna walk in. at first they walk right past me, "umm hi." I say out loud. Marlean starts to scream and comes to hug me, along with Lynn and Shauna. Marlean has cut her hair so it goes to her shoulders. Shauna has grown her hair out, it hits her shoulder blades, and Lynn has a pixie cut. "When did you get here?" asks Shauna.

"Around 4, and made it to the house at 5." I answer.

As we get dinner set we talk and catch up. It turns out that Marlean and Shauna have boyfriends, named Zeke and Uriah. As they go to wash up for dinner I go and get Bruno  
>Mars Cd Locked out of Heaven. I turn on Young Girls. Christina helps me move that sofa and coffee table and we start our old dance routine. We each have different parts, as the girls come down they start to join. We spin, kick and whip our heads side to side.<p>

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice booms. We all stop in a shock, and slowly turn around. There are three men standing in the hallway. The first one has broad shoulders, chocolate eyes, tan skin black curly hair that is a little bushy, and a smirk imprinted on his face. Then man that stands next to him has the same eyes and skin color, but is less muscular and is slightly taller, he looks like he is trying to hide a smile but fails. The last one is taller than the other two, has hair that looks black, more muscular than the other two, and has dark sea blue eyes that just stay on me and he his chuckling.

"Zeke! I told you not to sneak up on me!" scolds Shauna at the broad shouldered guy.

"Hey if I can watch you dance, I would always sneak up on you." He turns to me and takes out his hand, "you must be the incredible Beatrice Prior."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I go by Tris, nice to meet you _Zeke_."

He laughs and shakes his head as he walks to Shauna. His look alike comes next and tells me that he is Marlean's boyfriend and Zeke are brothers. The one with sea blue eyes introduces himself. "Hi, my name is Four, nice to meet you Tris"

**If you can please take a moment to tell me how this chapter was, what I should add, and/or get rid of. Thanks **

~**Neena **


	3. Dinner

**I AM SO SORRY for the late update! I had midterm this week and last week… and studying is always a pain! **

**I will update ASAP… I will try my best I promise!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Alright this is my first chapter from Tobias'/Four's POV!**

**The dance academy's name I am using is real, but I do not own it! **

**I'd like to say that I do not own divergent! I am borrowing some of the characters!  
>Alright darlings enjoy!<strong>

When Zeke, Uriah, and I walk in to Christina's house we hear "Young Girls" playing, as we walk down the hall, we come across the girls dancing. There is someone else that I don't know; she has golden blonde hair that curls at the end. She is small and petite. The way the girls move they look like they have done this for years, when one move the other knows what to do next. I have been to plenty of my sister's residuals, and this is what it looks like. It is mesmerizing. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" announces Zeke. The girls turn around slowly and freeze. Shauna starts to say something, but I can't hear her, I am too focused on the unknown girl. She has a perfect sloping nose, her eyes look like the colors blue and gray were caught in middle of a fight. Her tank top shows that she has a tattoo of three crows? They fly across her collarbone.

Zeke and Uriah introduce themselves and walk you to her and say, "Hi, my name is Four, nice to meet you Tris." _Oh god, I hope I got her name right. _

"Tris. Nice to meet you... I call you after a number? I mean no offence."

I laugh and smile "Yeah it's kind of a nickname."

As we sit to eat dinner the couples sit together, Tris and I sit across from each other. As we are about to begin the meal Will walks in and apologizes for being late. For dinner we are having Mexican food. "So Tris, what do you do?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm a Dance instructor; I'm going to start working at Millennium Dance Complex in about a week."

"Cool so you will be working with all the other girls," comments Uriah.

"I work with Tori's husband, at the gym," adds Zeke, "we train boxers and what not."

"Hey Tris, have you been to the golden state before?" asks Will

"umm... Yeah, my dad was in the military, and we moved around a lot. When we were in Cali we stayed by Plumas Lake at the Beale AFB base."

"Hey! How are Mr. and Mrs. Prior?" asks Christina.

"They are fine, still bummed out that Caleb moved to New York."

"Have you gone sightseeing in Cali at all?" asks Marlene.

"No… umm why?"

"Great!" exclaims Uriah, "we were going to head to Tahoe later this week! And you can be the guest of honor!"

"Okay I guess." Tris agrees.

After dinner is over Christina goes to the fridge and brings my favorite cake, dauntless cake. "I got this for Tris' arrival!" Christina states excitedly. She gives Tris a slice of the cake and everyone watches her take the first bite and swallows it. "Well?" I ask.

"That is delicious! Oh my god! What is it called?" she exclaims.

"Dauntless cake." I answer her question.

We all go to the living room and decide to watch Guardians of the Galaxy. Christina and Will sit on the floor, Zeke and Shauna sit on the loveseat, and Marlean and Uriah lay down on the floor. Tris and I take the sofa. As the movie plays out, Tris starts to fall asleep. Her head rests on my shoulder and our knees touch. When the movie is about to end, Christina gets up to stretch and sees that her friend is asleep on my shoulder. "Great!" she huffs, "I'd hate to wake her up."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me where her room is and I'll just carry her up." I tell her.

She nods and starts to go up the stairs. I turn towards Tris and carry her bridal style, and follow Christina. As I am walking up the stairs Tris' arm around my neck tighten and move closer to me. Christina has her bed ready for her and comments that she is going to change. I gently put Tris into her bed and tuck her in. As I lay her down, she comments in her sleep, "You smell nice," and rolls onto her side. I chuckle quietly at her comment and whisper goodnight to her.

As I walk into my house my little sister runs up to me, "Did you meet her? Did you see the new dance instructor?"

"Isabel, aren't you supposed to be in bed? And yes I met you new dance instructor, she said she will be starting in a week."

My sister started to do her happy dance and I asked again, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yes Mr. I AM A Policeman! But mom is talking to someone…" Izzy cuts off on her sentence. "Who?" as if on cue my mother walks in with my dad following behind her.

"What is going on?" I ask my mom. "Why is he here?"

"Tobias I understand that I understand that we are not in the best terms about your job, but can you have the decency to call me _dad_" my father says.

"I really don't care! You hurt me when I was a kid and same thing goes with mom! That was kind of the reason why I took mom and Isabel!"

"I only came here because I wanted to tell you that, an old friend's daughter moved to L.A. and asked if you could just look out for her, alright. I am going to leave, and son I would like to make peace with you. So when you are ready please call me."

"Wait. What's the daughter's name?" I ask.

"Beatrice Prior." he answers and leaves.

**Sorry again for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if it was any good. I feel like it was really bad. Thank you!**


	4. The Letter

**Alright, I will go straight to the point… here is chapter 4!**

**I do not OWN Divergent! **

**Tris P.O.V**

I have my interview with Tori today, even though I am promised the job. As Tori is showing me around, telling me here what is where, we run in to Christina and she asks me once I am done, if I could start in the dinner for tonight. I happily agree. Tonight everyone is coming over to spend the night, so all of us can car-pool and take off at the same time. _Seven hour drive… oh joy!_ I think to myself. I borrowed Christina's car to get to the interview, I head to the grocery store to pick up some of the things I need for dinner. I decided to make Fettuccine Alfred. As I go through the aisle that has the different pasta sauces, I see a little girl struggling to get something of the second to top shelf. "Hey sweetie, let me help you." I offer. "Thank you… I need the pasta shells." She tells me. When I turn to give it to her and I walk right into a chest, it takes me a few seconds to process what happened. I look at the chest confused; the person is wearing black, and is well built. once I realized that I am still in the stranger's chest I backup and start to say, "I am so sorry!" when I look up to meet the man's face I realize it is Four. He starts laughing like it is the funnies thing he has ever seen. His laugh is deep and it sounds like it came out from somewhere deep inside of him. "You should have seen the look on your face." in his fits of laughter. "Priceless…"

"Ha ha! I am sorry that helping a little girl could cause so much trouble." shaking my head.

"Hey I saw you and I couldn't resist," he explains "Where is the little girl anyways?"

"She was right here… maybe she left." realizing that she was no longer around. I turn to face Four and see that he is in an officer's' uniform. "Hey I didn't know you were a cop." I comment as I start to push the cart down the aisle. "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I never got to tell you."

"Four!" someone's voice rings.

He turns around and scowls, at the little girl that I was helping, "I thought I told you to not to wander off."

"I didn't! I went to get the pasta shells like you told me to!" she responds.

"And where are they?"

I reach into the cart and pull out the pasta shells. "Here they are!" I try to ease the argument that was growing. Four turns to me, "You were helping my sister?"

"Umm… I guess?" I question.

"Right I never told you about Izzy, huh, anyway Tris I would like you to meet Isabel, Isabel this is Tris."

"Oh My God!" Isabel screams. "You are Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, oh god was that you're who father called my dad asking to ask my brother to look after you!"

"Isabel! Can't you keep your mouth quiet!" Four scowled at her.

'Wait! What! My dad called your dad to ask you to look after ME!" I nearly scream, "I don't even know YOU! HELL I don't even your real name let alone you last name! Who the hell are you?!" Four looks like he is shocked and Isabel looks worried

"He is Tobias James Eaton and I am Isabel Grace Eaton." Isabel informs me calmly.

I feel light headed. I leave the grocery cart where it is and leave franticly. _No! NO! This can't be happening! He… he is Marcus' son and… and what! He was a son of an ex-military soldier. He was my first kiss, and my first boyfriend that is it. Nothing else happened! Why am I panicking? Because of his betrayal. _I must have been lost in my thoughts, because I realize that I am inside Christina's car._ I guess I can make homemade pizza. _I think to myself, wanting to get away from here.

When I get home the first thing I do is call my dad, as it rings, I start to bring out the ingredients for the pizza. "Hello?" the voice of my father asks on the other end or the line.

"Hey Dad." I hear the rage in my voice.

"Beatrice? Is everything okay?" he asks worriedly.

"No you asked Marcus Eaton's son to look after me! Don't you trust me! How could you dad?" I ask as I head upstairs. I start to go through my cd albums and decide to take out my mix that I created. "Honey I did it because I was worried, okay. Is that why you left so fast?"

"Is what the reason? Dad what are you talking about?" my anger gone and confusion setting in.

"We received a threatening note from Peter. That is why I asked Marcus' son to look after you. Okay, I am sorry, I know I should have told you and I know you know how to defend yourself. But this is my job baby, to take care of you."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, just promise me you will take care of yourself and you will stay safe."

"I promise."

I just started to knead the dough when the girl's walk in and the boys trailing behind them. "Mmmmm… are we having Tris' homemade fabulous pizza?" asks Shauna.

"Yes, my fair maiden. Now can you please ask the guest what toppings they would like on their pizzas?" I reply.

"Why of course!"

"Wait we get our own pizzas? Man I am starting to like you more and more." Uriah interjects.

I laugh and shake my head. With Empire by Shakira, I start to get lost in the music. I am swaying my hips as I am chopping the topping the group wanted. "Hey, guys do you know who the new dance instructor is?" asks Isabel. She is over for dinner and apparently didn't expect me to be here, and as she had walked in greet everyone she avoided me and still won't look at me. "Yeah, we know your new instructor." Christina smirks, but won't tell her any more than that. "Who is it?" she asks again. Tobias looks over at what is going on, the boys have been engrossed in talking about the World Series. "Hey Four! Did you know that Tris like the Giants to?" Will had told _Four _when they first turn on the game.

"She is an old friend of mine." hints Lynn.

"Yeah we practically grew up together." informs Marlean.

"She is a very talented dancer too." Shauna chimes in.

Finally Isabel looks at me and asks, "Aren't you going to add something about my _mystery _dance instructor?"

I am aware that Tobias is behind me and listening to the whole conversation.

"No. Christina can we please drop the subject? Why do you guys keep saying that I am such a good dancer? I mean you are bound to exaggerate something." Is the only way that I respond with a teasing smile forming on my lips.

"Wait you know the dance instructor?" asks Isabel, clearly not picking up on the fact that i just admitted that I am the dance instructor.

"Holy crap! You are my instructor! Yes!" she exclaims.

I laugh and announce that the pizza is ready. Just as we all are going to eat the doorbell rings, and I offer to answer it. When I get the door, no one is there. On the mat there is a letter addressed to me. I open it and it reads:

_Dear Tris,_

_You will never be able to hide from me. You see you and I meant to be. I will get you and we will be happy. You don't know how sad you are, but I see it in your eyes. _

_With all my love._

When I finish reading the letter there are pictures of me in the envelope and they show where I have been throughout my first days in L.A. I must have been out for a long time because Tobias comes and takes the letter from me and asks me if I know who sent this. I know who exactly the letter was sent by.

Peter. 

**Aright darlings, can you please tell me what you think, all the reviews motivate me to continue. If you are confused on what happened in the grocery store I will have the info in my bio. Thanks for reading! **

**~Neena **


	5. Shock

**Hi guys! Alright I am thankful for the reviews but didn't get as many as I thought. Oh well… anyway, here is chapter 5.**

**I want to tell you guys who aren't following me, that I will be changing the rating to the story to M. That will move my story to another section of the website. **

**I do not own divergent. I am borrowing some characters.**

**Tobias/Four's P.O.V**

Tris has been at the door for a while and I offer to go and bring her back. When I get there she is frozen and pale, as I get closer I see that she is reading a letter. I look over her shoulder and see that there is no name or identification from you sent it. I take the letter away from her and then see that there at pictures of her in her hand taken by the stranger. I ask her if she knows who sent this to her, but I don't think she heard me. She is only looking out into space. I have to drag her from the door and into the living room. "Tris, do you know how sent you this?" I ask her again. She only responds with a nod of her head. "Who?" I ask.

"Peter." She whispers. It takes me a second to process the information, by the time I remember him from our family vacation, the whole crew is in the living room. "What is going on?" Questions Christina. I trunk to Zeke, "Do you remember Peter?" I ask, "Have you seen him around?"

"No man, if I did would I have told you a long time ago."

I look over to Tris she is still pale and has now started to shake. "It happened hours after I called my dad. I didn't even think that he could be here already... I ... I don't know what... what to do." Tris whispers. I look at her and feel like I have been hit in the gut. I have never seen her look this weak. I look at Christina and tell her to call 911, and to make sure to tell them my name and tell them it isn't an emergency. Then I look at Shauna and ask to draw Tris a bath to help her from hyperventilating. As the girls start to do as I say, I look at Zeke, "I think it is time to tell them."

"Are you crazy? This no serious problem!" He protests.

"Last time I checked, when Peter was stalking someone in the end he killed her!" I argue.

"That...Wait, what I thought that Tris was his first girl to stalk?"

"Yeah, she was and the she moved away and he couldn't follow her, because his father died and he couldn't leave his mother."

"He was adopted right?" asks Uri.

Zeke and I nod. The girls walk in and a stronger looking Tris walks in. Tris is looking a little better. "He left a letter at my parents' house the day I first got here." she confesses.

The doorbell rings right after. Lauren my partner walks in. "I got a call, for a stalker?"

"Hey! Um yeah, come on in." I answer.

Lauren asks Tris a series of questions and Tris is trying to stay as calm as possible. She tells Lauren the first time she met Peter, and how this isn't the first time she has suspected him. When Lauren is about to leave she tells Tris not to go anywhere alone and bids goodnight. "So are we canceling the trip for tomorrow?" questions Uriah.

"Uriah!" Scowls Marlean.

"No, we will be going" interjects Tris.

Everyone looks at her shocked. "Tris, I don't…" but she cuts me off by raising her hand and shaking her head. "I wouldn't be alone, and plus I can't be the reason for your guys weekend to go to waste. I appreciate your concern, but I am very capable of taking care of myself… Now let's finish dinner, what do you think Izzy?"

I completely forgot that she was there, she looks shocked. "Huh? Oh um yeah." she answers. Once dinner is over, everyone goes to the living room to watch T.V. Tris pulls me aside, and we both start talking at the same time. I pause and teller to go first. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way at the grocery store, Tobias. I was being immature."

I am taken back and simply taken back. "That is a first coming from you." I say with a small smile.

"Hey don't make me regret say sorry. And thank you, I probably would have still would have been standing at the door if it wasn't for you."

"Hey don't worry about it. You can always pay me back."

When we walk in to the living room he says that he is bored and wants to have a _pick-up-line competition. _"Girls vs. Boys" announces Tris.

"Okay! I'll start!" announces Chris. "_Do you sleep on your stomach? No. Can I?_"

"My turn!" screams Uri "_There's a party in my pants and you're invited_."

"Okay… _Your name must be Lucky Charms because you're magically delicious!_" Says Zeke while he wiggles his eyebrows at Shauna.

Eww… come on Zeke! _I_ can do better." My little sister challenges, "Excuse _me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position"_

I laugh and shake my head at Zeke who is making a disgusted face. "Okay my turn," we all turn to Tris. "_Are your pants for sale?"_ Looking right at Marlean "_Cause at my place they're 100% off." _Everyone laughs and Lynn goes on about how the _Stiff _had a good one. "Alright, _what has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? MY ZIPPER!_" I say during my turn. The game goes on for a while and then Tris calls it a night and goes upstairs.

**Tris P.O.V.**

_I am blindfolded and have a gag in my mouth. I hear voices telling me to stay quiet. Someone undoes my fold and a white light blinds me. After a few seconds pass a knife is held to my throat and then I see him. Peter. Right behind him is my family, all bloody and burnt. He gives me a smile and tells me that there is nothing in the world that would keep us away from each other…_

I wake up screaming, after I have calmed down, I look out the window. I have woken up before dawn. I debate if I should go back to sleep or start packing. In the end packing wins, because I don't want another nightmare. When I finish I go downstairs and am greeted by Tobias. "Morning."

"Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good thanks for asking."

"Look I never got to apologize about anything I did."

"Tobias…"

"No I am serious. I shouldn't have told anyone about your issues with you and your family. That was wrong and I am sorry about telling others that you were hit by an ex-boyfriend. I broke your trust and for that I am incredibly sorry."

I smile at him. "Let's put this behind us."

"Agreed." He smiles back.

We start to talk and catch up, and after that we go and get ready for our journey. Everyone brings down their suitcases, and dufflebags.

We all decide to take Uriah's and Marlene's SUV s. Once we all get into the cars, I am with, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias. Uriah turns on the radio and all the songs that are playing are none that I like and I decide to listen to my iPod. After three hours or so Uriah asks if someone else can driver, I volunteer and drive for the next four hours. We stop for restroom, gas and food breaks, but none of us want to to lose the other car so we are always stopping together.

when we get to Tahoe Zeke and Uriah's mom is waiting outside. And we are greeted and shown to our rooms.

**I would like to remind you again for those who are reading my story but aren't following me, need to start because when I post chapter 6 this story will be rated M and will be moved from the normal stories to a different area. **

**Thank you! Please review! I need help with coming up with a situation why peter is stalking Tris. **

**~Neena **


	6. The Message

**I would like to remind you guys to follow me if you have not done so… because tomorrow I will be rating this story M. You would not be able to find my story in the general search. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They are always encouraging.**

**I am sorry for the long wait... My basketball season started and I may only be able to post once or twice and month. But that means that the chapters will be longer than they were in the beginning.**

**Just a reminder I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V. **

_He slowly slits my mom's throat then my father's , my brother's, his wife's, and then my niece. He slowly comes up to me, "I will do anything to keep us together. No one will get in our way." he declares. Then he brings his knife down to… Tobias' chest. _

I wake up screaming and thrashing. There is an urgent knock on my door, and I freeze. It creaks as it is slowly opened. A head pops out from between the gap. _Tobias._ His hair is troasled and his eyes are alert. "Is everything okay?" as he completely walks into the room. I gape at him. He is shirtless, he shows off his six pack, biceps, and whatever other muscles he has. Thank god it is dark in my room, because he would have seen my ogling at him. "Tris?" he asks again.

"Umm… Yeah everything is fine." my voice cracks, I try to clear my throat, but end up crying. "Hey." his voice softens up. He envelopes me in a hug. "Its okay. You want to talk about it?" I nod my head and start to tell him about the nightmare, but left out the piece of him being in it. Tobias rocks me on my bed slowly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be, everyone has nightmares."

I keep my arms around his waist, and he does nothing to move away. So I don't say anything. "Will you be able to catch him?" I ask quietly.

"I would burn the world to find him, Beatrice." I smile, I love the way my name rolls off his tongue. My eyes start to get heavy and I feel Tobias lift me slightly to put me in bed comfortably. He kisses me where my hairline and forehead meet. "Goodnight." he whispers. Just before he can leave I catch his hand."Stay with me?" I hate how I sound like a child. He looks at me for a moment and nods "I'll take the floor." I give him a pillow and and one of my extra blankets to lay on the floor. He only leaves the room to get his phone and his quilt. I lay on my back until I am sure he is asleep. I turn onto my side and look at him. He is using his arm as a pillow, and is laying on his stomach. I watch his back contract and relax has he breathes. I slowly fall asleep.

**xxxx**

I wake up to a phone going off. I get out of bed, but end up tripping over something and a pair of hand land on my hips. "Its my phone." lips brushing against my ear. I shiver "Tobias." I whisper. I turn to look at him, his hands stay on my hips. My hands are on his forearms, trying to steady myself. One of his hands leave my hip and move to hold my jaw, while the other one moves to the small of my back. He lifts my head up and slowly he starts to bring his head down to mine. Unfortunately we are interrupted by a knock. I jump out of my own skin. Marlean walks in and her eyes widen and her mouth shapes an 'o' from shock. As she manages to regains her composure she announces that breakfast is ready and the group is waiting downstairs to make plans for today. I nod and tell her that I will be down in ten minutes. Tobias says the same and Mar leave the room. There is tension between Tobias and I now. _Great!_ _Just great! Tris what are you thinking! You almost kissed you ex… amazing, well done! _I am brought out of my thoughts by Tobias "Hey Tris?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah?" I answer just as nervous.

"Umm… I was just wondering if you could call me Four around the guys and girls… they don't really know my real name."

"Oh! Yeah… no problem." He nods his head and leaves my room.

After I take a shower and get ready I go downstairs and Mrs. Pedraz has chocolate pancakes, bacon, orange juice, toast, and muffins. Tobias comes down and take the seat across from me. Marlene gives me a weird look and I scowl at her. "Thank you for letting us stay and for the amazing breakfast." I say to Mr. and Mrs. Pedraz. They look at me and smile. "Honey my sons friend are like my own kids, so that makes you my daughter." Mrs. Pedraz responds to me. Mr. Pedraz looks at me with respect and understanding. "My dear you and your friend are always welcome at our house." I thank them and start to eat. My phone dings, telling me that I received a text message. "Sorry, I think its my mom."

What I see shocks more than anything.

_**Tris love, are these people bugging you? Tell me and I can help you.**_

_**Peter **_

I have to grip the table for an anchor. I start to take deep breaths. "Need to take a walk." I get up and walk right out the door. Since I am dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt I walk first then when I can't see the house I take off in a run. I hear footsteps behind me and I don't slow down. I keep running until arms engulf me. I start to hit them and then make contact with a jaw. "Tris it's me!" His lips are brushing against my ear again. I stop fighting and go slump. Tobias turns me around and holds me. I nod and pull away from him. "You didn't have to chase me you know that... I can take care of myself." I tell him. He make a face was it disappointment? Then he smiles, "I just figured that out. I mean that was a good hit, even if your back was pressed against my chest. How did you learn to fight like that?" He questions. I smirk and tell him that I was born and bred in the military. "What happened? Don't say it was nothing cause we both know that's not true." I tell him about the text, and what he said, and how he left his name at the end. Tobias starts to pace the sidewalk, then he abruptly stops and starts to look around. "Lets go, he can be around here somewhere." I nod and let him guide me back to the house.

When we get back Tobias pulls Zeke to a side to talk to him, and the girls start to question me. "I am okay guys really." I tell them trying to calm them down.

"Tris can I talk to you?" asks Zeke.

"Umm...Sure."

We go into the hall and he asks "do you have any idea how he could have gotten your phone number?" I shake my head. "I am a undercover detective for the L.A.P.D.A. and well let's just say what is happening with you is pretty serious and dangerous."

I nod my head "Am I the only one that knows? That you are a undercover detective I mean." He smiles and tells me that he is about to tell everyone right now. "I hope Shauna loves me enough not to hate me." I smile and he leads the way to the living room. Once Zeke has told everyone the news, everyone is trying to take it all in. "Tris I want everyone to know what is happening, and I do not want you to go anywhere alone." I nod and start to talk.

"Do you want to stay, or should we go back?" Asks Chris. "No I can't do that to you guys, you guys didn't even know about it. I think we should stay for the rest of our time off until we have to leave, that way we can also possibly see or catch Peter." I look around the room and everyone looks at me gravely. I look back confidently. "Okay fine, but you can't be alone at anytime outdoors." Tobias tells me with a hint of protectiveness. I nod. "You are a freaking undercover detective!" Shauna yells. I laugh and Tobias pulls me to aside "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod "Yes." I answer confidently. "Tobias… If you wouldn't mind by umm… can we keep this relationship professional please? I don't want anything awkward to happen between us. I hope you understand. I mean I care for you and don't want anything to happen and..." I start to rambling on and he stops me.

"Hey I understand, alright. Don't worry about it Tris." And he leave the hallway.


End file.
